hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Max Vaz - Approved
Name: Max Vaz Family: Olivia Vaz (mom, dead) Doug (dad Dead) Age: 14 Hair Colour:Blonde Eye Colour:Blue District: 11 Statistics: 1. Strength: 3 2. Luck: 3 3. Intelligence: 6 4. Charisma: 3 5. Skill: 10 Personality: Max is very quiet and is usually stealing food from the orchard during harvest time or being whipped. History: Max is a very quiet thief. During the harvest he is usually eating as much as he can and afterwards is usually getting whipped for stealing. When he was 7 his mom and dad died from sickness. And since he doesn’t have siblings he had to live on his own. He stole anything he could find to eat. one time he was walking through the orchard when he saw a little tiny blowgun laying on the ground with one dart in it. He bent over to pick it up then looked around to see if anyone was watching since no one was he slipped out of the orchard and went to his hiding place. Behind a small shop is a BIG thick tree which is where is hiding spot is. He hollowed out the middle and after about a year he dug a little tunnel under it where he lives. To get out you have to use a ladder he made out of wood.. In their he has little food. LOTS of blow darts that he made and two different blow guns. Each one is good at a certain thing. One is good with accuracy one is good with distance. He has a few targets down in his hiding place which he uses to shoot is blow darts. When he was 12 he found this strange looking plant with green leaves but with blue stripes on them. Since he was always interested in plants he picked it up to find that it was SUPER hot. He dropped it because of the sudden heat. So he ripped off his shirt sleeve to use as a glove. And when he brought it back to his hideout he crunched it up to very tiny pieces and mixed it with water until the plant was almost a liquid. He dipped the blow dart in the liquid and put it in his blowgun. He went out of his hideout and to the orchard where he saw a rabbit. He hit rabbit in the foot and after about 3 seconds the rabbit was dead because of the plant. He tried it on a few more animals and the bigger the animal he found out it was longer to kill. When he turned 13 he tried to shoot a human with the blow dart that had the poison and it killed the grown man within 3 minutes. He found a cure for the poison but it only works AFTER they kill the person/animal. The cure is mint leaves mixed with raspberry juice How Many Characters You Have: 0 Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute : yes AHHH! SKY~ -huggles- :DDDD Approved. "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." -The Wise Man 18:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD LENO :D. thank ya :D:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 18:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC)